The Birth of Love
by SlytherinMew
Summary: This is the story of how Narcissa Black fell in love for Lucius Malfoy. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone, and welcome to my one-shot entitled The Birth of Love. There are a few point that some need to know at first:**

***The story revolves around Narcissa Malfoy, you could say that if it were a movie the camera would be following her.**

***The ships mentioned in this story are: -SeverusxLily - AndromedaxTed - Bellamort - Bellatrix/Rodolphus (later on) - and of course, Lucissa.**

***Tom Riddle is in this generation with them as a seventh year, Narcissa: fifth year; Bellatrix: seventh year; Andromeda: sixth year; Severus: seventh year; Lucius: sixth year; Lily: seventh year; Ted: sixth year; Rodolphus: graduated and is 19 years old**

***There are two OCs: Melania Rosier (fifth year) who is the Black sisters' cousin from Druella's side and Marcus Malfoy(fifth year), Lucius's younger brother.**

***This one-shot could be a flash back from my story 'The Tale of Drallison'**

***And most importantly: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The blonde fifth year walked down the busy Great Hall after breakfast. Her Slytherin robes flapping every which way revealing her slender figure wearing the dark green pleated skirt and black sleeveless sweater on her white shirt and dark green, thinly silver striped tie. Her calves wore white knee-length socks and her feet had the school's customary black shoes. She fixed a strand of wheat blonde hair behind her left ear before turning around in an attempt to make her older sister hurry her pace.<p>

"Well? Are you coming?" She prompted.

The brunette looked back at her friend "I'll be quick, Tom!" she turned to her impatient sister "What is it, Cissy?"

Narcissa scowled at her "Bella, Riddle isn't the best company to keep."

Bellatrix looked down on her youngest sister "You know what mum said, we need to find our match before we finish our studies. I've chosen Tom."

"Well I refuse to be his in-law," Narcissa stubbornly folded her arms against her chest.

Bellatrix smirked "This is the advantage, you won't have to bear his presence as I'm going to keep him locked up in our future bedroom," she said before biting her bottom lip.

Cissy scrunched up her face "Gross, could you keep those to yourself?"

"Why gross? Have you seen his face?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I have, and it looks rather like a psychopath's than like a husband's if you follow my thoughts," Narcissa said disgustingly.

Bella scowled at her "Why did you call me?"

The blonde Black started looking uneasy, she fiddled with the hem of her cloak before muttering "Could you take me to the common room, please?"

The brunette frowned "Why? You know the way, you've been here for more than four years."

The fair haired's cheeks flushed bright pink as she spoke "I don't want to have to meet Malfoy on the way, and if I do you're the only one who can keep him away…"

Bella then cackled, making her sister's shoulders slump "Is that it, then? You're afraid Malfoy is going to try and court you?" She asked loudly.

"Shush!" hissed Cissy "I don't want then to hear, otherwise they're going to mock me…"

Bella half-smiled "Cissy, I know for a fact that no one will ever mock you."

"How do you know?" Narcissa asked still fiddling.

Bellatrix put warm hands on her sister's shoulders "Because you're my baby sister, and no one hurts you while I'm alive. And if they ever do, they're going to have to face my wrath…"

Narcissa didn't seem appeased by her words, she chewed on her lip before muttering "That's what you used to say for 'Dromeda, too…"

The brunette's smile faltered as she drew back her hands "Andromeda's a different case. You haven't put fire to our family crest and I expect you're smart enough not to follow her path," she said coldly.

"Bella, I miss her," Narcissa whined "I miss spending time with her, she's the only one who can get potions through my brains…"

"W-Well spend time with Melania and ask that bloke, Snape, to help you with potions!" exclaimed Bellatrix, exasperated.

"It will never be like Andromeda, besides, I nothing close to enjoy Melania's company. She's vile, cold and makes me feel uneasy. And Snape only spends time with that Muggle-Born, Evans. A Gryffindor, too."

Bellatrix shrugs "Who cares? As long as you don't find yourself involved with the blood-traitor, everything's fine! Come now, Cissy. You needn't be worried about Malfoy courting you, he's quite a catch if Tom weren't on my mind."

"But he spends most of his time bullying younger students. He's the bane of every first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's existence! How can I consider myself spending the rest of my life with someone such as him?"

"Come on, Narcissa, stop being so difficult, will you?" Bellatrix was plain annoyed by then.

The blonde shrugged then, shaking her sister off "Fine, I'll go alone!"

"Always consider your blood status in the choices that you make, Narcissa!" Bella called after her fleeing sister.

Narcissa groaned as she passed the Great Hall's doors.

"Why would it even be that important?" She asked herself as she was stomping down a deserted corridor.

"Talking aloud to ourselves again, are we?" Asked a seducing —or attempting to be seducing— voice.

She whipped around to find a cocky-looking blond sixth year, she sighed "I guess I was hoping a bit too much when thinking I wouldn't see your aggravating face all day, was I not?"

"You should feel privileged, Cissy," he said smugly "only a handful of people get to see my soft side."

She scoffed "Soft side, huh? Is that what you call harassing? And do not call me Cissy, as you said only a handful of people have the privilege of calling me that."

"Would it so be presumptuous as to consider myself as one of them?" He asked, holding out an arm for her to hold.

She thought it off briefly before unfolding her arms and grabbing the crease of his elbow gently "No… That would be foolish."

He smirked in thought at her acceptance of his arm before saying "I'd rather call it optimism, if not being psychic."

She tapped his arm with her free hand before saying "This is rude to try and decide for my future!"

He looked down at her, seemingly offended "I was merely trying to get you to think about it… I would never have so much pretense as to force you into anything."

She bit her lip "I'm sorry if I offended you, Malfo—"

"Lucius," he cut in "call me Lucius, Narcissa."

Her eyes shone with wonder at his words as she looked up at him "I'm sorry, Lucius."

He smiled down at her, not a smirk or some mockery, a sincere smile. He said "No harm done, Narcissa."

She sighed as he said the Slytherin common room's password "What would you be doing, had I not crossed your path?"

He grinned widely at her "I would be looking for you."

She giggled unwillingly before catching herself "Please be serious, Lucius."

A smile played at the edges of his lips "I would most likely be spending time with my friends and my brother. Marcus, you must know him he's in your year."

"Yes, I do know him," she said calmly "he looks rather unfriendly to me."

Lucius pursed his lips before freeing her hand from his elbow gently "He has his ways with people... Only some people can see his true self."

"Can you?" Cissy asked, making his eyebrows jump in surprise, she caught herself "I- I'm sorry, it's none of my business..."

"That's alright, Narcissa," he said softly as they sat on opposite armchairs "what I meant is that he doesn't open up to many people. not easily, that is... But it's only fair that he speaks his mind and heart to his own brother, isn't it?"

The blonde thought it off before nodding slowly "I... Yeah, I guess that is. Then why...?" She trailed off, the rest of the question in the depths of her mind.

"Was there something on your mind upon asking me this, Narcissa?" Lucius asked gently, leaning further in as she pressed her knees together.

"No," she said quickly before sighing "well, it's sort of complicated..."

"I'm quite sure that I would understand," he offered kindly "what is troubling this usually peaceful mind of yours, dear?"

"It's my sister, Andromeda. She's in your year, you must-"

"Yeah, yeah," he frowned "I know her, quite clever for a Black. Take no offense, Narcissa, it's just that upon meeting your cousins one cannot help but wonder about your family's sanity..."

To his great surprise, she started giggling and it soon turned into a light laughter which made him smile broadly despite himself. She calmed down before saying, the faint trace of laughter still detectable in her voice "I must say that you have never been so right, Lucius. My family's quite a handful."

He smiled wider "And yet you still mesmerize me each and every time that I am in your presence," he said seductively.

She blushed "Come now, Lucius. I was honestly starting to enjoy your company, yet you come back around with your courting..."

"I cannot help but try and win your heart, Narcissa," he said, eyes glued to hers.

Two people, Regulus and Goyle entered the common room, making the pair realize that they were leaning toward each other far too much for Narcissa -or her cousin's- liking. She stood up in a slightly abrupt way before saying "I should be looking for Snape, I have a Potions test tomorrow..."

"Snape?" Lucius asked, the name sounding like a strange ingredient in his voice "I could help you with Potions, I'm rather good."

"Not as good as Snape, though," she countered.

"Good enough to be in the Slug-Club, though," he objected standing up to tower over her tiny frame.

"Fine," she conceded "but you must promise to stay serious while working. I shall not tolerate courting in times of studying."

"Should you tolerate it in the Malfoy Manoir, next Christmas holidays?" Lucius asked, extending his arm again for her to hold.

She didn't hesitate, that time, before saying "I shall see... If you behave, until then."

"Then I have the best reasons to stay on your good side, Cissy," he said, expecting flames for using the nickname, but she only smiled and lead the way out of the common room.

In the days after, she spent a great deal of her free time with Lucius who proved to be excellent company with a fine taste in art and a disconcerting ability to maintain conversation even when addressing the most boring of topics. She was in her dorm -that she shared with her eldest sister and her cousin from her mum's side- brushing her hair when she felt a weight on the side of her bed.

She smiled "What is it, Bella?"

"I know where you're going," said the excited brunette.

Narcissa's eyes nearly fell off of her face, she had hidden her relationship with Lucius from her sister for weeks "Where?" She asked shakily.

"You're off to meet Malfoy again, aren't you?" Bella said.

"Malfoy? _Again?_ What would make you think so, Bella?" Cissy asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on, I may hang out with Tom and the others, I do keep a watch on you," the excited brunette said "I know that you've been sighted with him at the library, in the meadow near the Whomping Willow, on the border of the Black Lake, in the-"

"Alright, alright, get to the point!" Narcissa exclaimed, feeling her cheeks burn.

"I will only give this up when you admit it," she said stubbornly.

"Admit _what?_" Narcissa asked, unnerved by then.

"Admit that I was right about giving Malfoy his go at seducing you!" she squealed.

The blonde huffed "I only will when those words are to be true, meaning: never," she said smugly.

"Sooner or later, baby sister," Bellatrix said softly before leaving the dorm with a sly smirk on her face.

"Shut up," whispered Cissy when the door closed.

Weeks later, the Malfoy Annual Christmas Dinner took place in the aforementioned family's Manoir. Narcissa, along with her parents, oldest sister and cousin, Melania Rosier, were in the French-rooted family's drawing room. The fifteen year old was wearing a black dress that hugged her still-evolving feminine curves in lace and chiffon that fell down the floor smoothly, leaving her back bare save for some lace bordering the start of her ribs and the small of her back. Her arms were covered in nothing but black lace, and Druella -her mother- had lent her a silver bracelet and a white gold necklace with an emerald charm, inherited from the Rosier family. Her wheat blonde hair was held up in a sophisticated updo, courtesy of her sister's skilled hands. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was wearing a silky dark green gown which looked like it was sculpted emerald. And, contrarily to her younger sister, she had let her bushy black hair loose, giving her face an unusually soft energy. Melania had her black silky hair in a nicely-jeweled braid and a golden dress which hugged her fully-grown feminine curves, her pale skin looked shiny when put together with the dress and her hair color, and her blue eyes looked steely from the previous details.

"Well, well," said a soft male voice from behind Narcissa "look who came?"

She turned around to see an attractively groomed Lucius "Good evening Lucius"

"Good evening to you too, Cissy," he said bowing his head the slightest bit.

"Don't you look... Dashing," she said, cursing herself for not finding a suitable word to match his ravishing appearance.

He smirked "Thank you, but I'd much more feel ashamed of showing my face in front of such a magnificent-looking lady, like you. I must admit, I nearly choked on my drink when I first saw you," he said.

"Such a pity you didn't," she teased "that would've been a funny thing to watch..."

"Bored?" He asked.

"You wouldn't know," she sighed, her forefinger tracing the edge of her glass.

"Come, then," he stretched out a hand for her "I know where you would not be bored."

She frowned "Where?"

"You'll know soon enough, dear," he said.

She followed him across the room, her eyes landing briefly on her sister speaking with Rodolphus Lestrange before she penetrated the balcony. It was pitch black in the garden and meadow, she looked at him questioningly.

His forefinger directed her chin up toward the sky "One of the many advantages of living in the country is the nightsky. With no lights from the town, you can see every constellation accessible from this side of the world."

"Oh..." her loss for words told him that he had guessed right, she really loved the view "It's so beautiful..." She murmured.

"It could be," he conceded "but tonight, the only star shining is standing next to me."

A shy smile played at the edges of her lips "Stop it," she whispered embarrassed.

"No," he said softly "you look even more beautiful when you blush"

She looked at him with an embarrassed smile "Goodness, you are such a tease!" she hissed playfully.

"I know," he said keeping his tone soft, yet not flirty.

"And a fool," she added, trying to make him joke about the situation as well.

His hand put a strand of her hair behind her left ear, and he let his fingers wander at the side of her face "Only for you..." he whispered.

He then locked eyes with her, waiting for their heartbeats to be on the same pace. The pair hadn't noticed that the whole assembly was now watching them intently, all but Bellatrix -who was wearing her winning smirk- held their breaths for the next move. Narcissa's hands shook with anticipation, she looked up at his dark grey eyes anxiously waiting for his next move. Sooner than later, he leaned in very slowly, very smoothly, his hand still on the side of her face, and made their lips meet. She felt shivers and sparks run up and down her spine, her stomach was in a twist, she tried to respond to his lips' moves but she couldn't. His other hand moved to the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. She gave in, using her free hand to caress his blond hair and her lips to be in synch with his. The kiss lasted for nearly a minute before they pulled away.

"Cissy," he whispered "I have never been more in love with you than in this moment."

She gazed at him and, in all seriousness and sincerity, she said "I love you Lucius."

"I love you more, Narcissa Black," he said.

Later that evening, Narcissa was on her way to the bathroom when she ran into Bellatrix who still wore that smirk of hers.

"I'm always right," she said winningly.


End file.
